Forum:WARNING Kick abusers!
I just wanted to maybe start a topic where people can list some of our fellow vault hunters who seem to just go out of thier way to be the biggest A-hole they can be. Remember guys, Rule number one is don't be a dick. Actually, rule #1 is don't talk about Fight Club. *You just broke rule #1. *punch*!!! (PS3) "Eightballor2" - This guy straight up HATER. Doing an armory glitch run with him and some others and we all split up. I found 3 or 4 orange weapons and said "Cool, if anyone wants these I don't need them we can meet up and drop". Home slice here starts yelling in my ear about how I am hogging up all the drops and boom, I am kicked. *Considering that if you were kicked without saving the orange weapons would also be lost... and no one at all would be able to use them then, the guy is also an idiot in addition to a jerk. Skeve 17:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) i too have had on ps3 been kicked for no real reason, once this one guy kept trying to duel me eventually i gave in and kicked his ass a moment later i was kicked, oh and today i was with a group we were on a first pt and i was killing all the lance in old haven when this one drops a savior, i run over to grab it and this guy kicks me to get it himself. once i was helping some lower level guy get through headstone mine and i was killing everything in sight reviving him and trying to protect him but once i have sledge basically dead, what does he do? he kicks me so he can deal the killing shot and keep all the loot If anyone knows any formal complaint or reporting methods please say so. Sucky thing is people are dicks all the time and most people do it out of the blue with no way for you to take down a name. Take care of each other out there, we are all gamers and there's no need to be a dick about item drops, everything can be duped. I hate people like that too, I joined a game with a couple of people, they where mid 50's, and I was 61, they barely touched Crawmerax and so I had to pretty much finish him off and once I did I got kicked. I didnt hink to get there names though, but it was on a 360. Its not like there isnt enough loot is it? can any1 here on ps3 add me to help me get to lvl 55-61 with crawmerax haha...PSN is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN (usually online on weekends) Yeah, XBL is full of people like that. I typically only play with people I know, or with people I met here or on games I met here. I'm pretty much not a dick, GT is the same as my username. Also, if you played on xbox live, you can look at the last hundred or so people who you played with, and what game you were playing. As a tip, I almost always host games so that people can't pull that crap. ArigusX207 15:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't have live or anything, but my friend told me a pretty interesting story. He was playing a game, and the host was talking trash (randomly, mind you) and challenged my friend to a duel. So my friend runs up and kills this guy with one hit with a rocket launcher. Then my friend gets kicked. Some people, huh? Gunslinga 00:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga I'm fighting Craw with three other people. The host is getting very irritated because he cannot evade the worms. I'm chipping away at craws health with an anarchy while he and another guy are in a useless battle with ONE craw maggot. They yell at me because I do not help them, because I am reviving a lvl 55 who thought he could actually do anything to crawmerax. I get kicked, all while he calls me useless garbage.AngryBeaver 01:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If they moaning at you help the maggot and start nailing the crying baby, you'll get kicked but you still get the last laugh so to speak lol 01:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) All these reasons are exaclty why I only play with people from the Wiki. I-Am-Borderlands 01:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I was kicked off today after alost singlehandlely killing Knoxx for a team. right after his deat h as I was running up to the armory I was kicked off. Lamesauce - Cbchess 18:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) These are absolutely great reasons why I run with a group of guys I trust and can run at least basic tactics with. I work with two of them and I have been playing with all of them since Halo:CE. lol We can easily Duo Craw just becasuse we know what the other person is "Most" likely to due. The trick is you gotta take a chance on guys...I recommend the guys here on the boards looking for a group . I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If you have a back-up storage device, save a copy of your game file to it (or make a separate save file if on PC) before you play online so that if anything happens to your stuff you don't lose it permanently. Haven't had anything bad happen yet personally, but if it does I at least will know that I won't lose anything I went in with Skeve 17:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) BEWARE Arashikage Red, another deutsch that uses you to kill crawmerax then boots ya Hellz Lips 07:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Is there nobody left playing on the PC anymore? --Nagamarky 08:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : Nagamarky: Compared to other games, Borderlands is not as popular as it should be. And a lower percent of people play it on PC. And a small percent of a small number is a smaller number. And an even smaller percent of people you'd find randomly online will be good. Just don't go online on PC. GnarlyToaster 16:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yet Another reason i do private matches only, worst i want is a some moron getting in the game and either hitting on us or ruining our runsDemonique 13:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not as bad as contributing and being denied the rewards, but I hate joining a public co-op game and immediately being booted. Like, the instant I spawn I'm kicked by the host. I'm not joining a level 50 game as a level 10 or vice-versa or anything. Make the match private or don't! 31stCenturyMatt 14:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I guess i have a pretty good 1, generally i play nice and like to help others, sometimes a bit to much(like ur about to c) well im playing with like a lvl 32 some how, (just hapened to join our higher lvl game) and we start chatting a bit, i figure, hey this guys friendly why not help him out, so we were doing a bit of a trade and some dupes, i tell the guy i can dupe him 1 or 2 things to get him going, and that by doing craw for 15 20 mins i could get him up past 55 easily, so it seems all good, but then, b4 any craw i go to do the dupe, and guess wat, (yea u all know) lvl 32 kicks me, steals my first serpens, and just ignores me, god some ppl, i didnt even know wat to think, things like that make me bitter and make me the meany player, since then i havent once duped something for anyone unless a trade TreeJs 16:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a special place in my heart for 'sore losers', that is, people who challenge you to a duel the second you enter their game, and then kick you when you win. this has happened to me more times than I care to relate b/c my main is a hunter. On a related note, it's hilarious when someone joins MY games, immediately challenges me to a duel while holding a stock shotgun, I one-shot them with my Savage Unforgiven, and they immediately leave. EvilTiki788 00:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Atleast you don't get kicked for being a girl. I'm usually in parties talking to my friends on xbl, then the other people in the game assume that I must be a guy for not responding. If you are going to host an online public match, just know that not everyone wants to talk to you. We all just want to play the game. Isn't that enough? 08:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) PSN: Ikillno0bzii = total dickhead. Lv.69 Sniper, comes in shooting everybody - just being completely annoying and ignorant. Then, after I finally shoot the crap out of him with a hellfire we try to get back to the game - suddenly I am dying, respawn, suddenly dying again, etc. until the host kicks everybody. Go play with you modding friends or at least heve some class when playing with strangers, Ikillno0bzii = Dickhead. this is why on-line co-op is sucking, why ruin it? Sisiutl